


惊蛰（终）

by yoyolanda



Category: kj
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda
Summary: *有小车*勿上升*lofter：系青佩





	惊蛰（终）

**Author's Note:**

> *有小车  
> *勿上升  
> *lofter：系青佩

被小凯捞进怀里，最隐秘的位置此刻都坦诚相见。敏感的分身被爱人温暖的手掌握住，缓缓地上下撸动。千玺本能地抵住小凯的肩膀，下意识反抗。可不知是爱人搂住他的胳膊太有力，还是怀抱太温暖，他竟使不出什么力气。

而身体也坦诚地渐入佳境，千玺微微锁起眉头、呼吸炽热。或许是小凯的动作太过温柔深情，他竟抬起头主动向爱人索吻。舌尖隐隐相触，滑腻温热的触感在颅内迸发。王俊凯突然凶狠了起来，用力掠夺着千玺口腔内的馨香。千玺也鬼使神差地把手探近小凯的裤子里，有一下没一下地揉捏着。

“易易”王俊凯低沉地呼唤着，把千玺的手拉过来，附在两个人的分身上。彼此的分身都被容纳在手心里，王俊凯引领着千玺伺候它们。千玺慢慢地食髓知味，掌握好了手下的力道和速度。另一只手就不安分起来，一把抓住了对方的囊袋，在手中揉转起来。王俊凯突然浑身一抖，甚至舒爽得倒吸口气。恶狠狠地向下看，却对视到了千玺狡黠的目光，更是自觉丢了颜面，恶劣地袭向小朋友的胸。更为敏感的乳尖在手指间被肆意地摁揉，千玺忍不住扭起来要躲。他自觉实在承受不了这种鲜明的刺痛，不禁求饶，“你别...别再逗我了。”

“怎么叫我？”一向认真严肃的禁欲脸上此刻染上了羞赧的红色勾得王俊凯想逗他。千玺自知他存心想要逗自己，只得破罐子破摔，“小..小凯哥哥。”“嗯？叫我干什么？”王俊凯不依不饶，硬要千玺开口说出自己的欲望。千玺有些愠怒了，露出了小狐狸的獠牙，“快点！下面...”

看见小朋友生气，王俊凯自知计谋得逞，笑着抵上怀里已然炸毛的脑袋。手下更是丝毫不敢怠慢，加重了力道，暗戳戳地触碰着千玺的敏感地带。室内温度悄然升高。“嗯啊...”千玺呻吟出声，所有的快感都掌握在爱人手里。“想要出来...”手勾住王俊凯的脖子，语气里竟有一丝难以察觉的撒娇口吻。好在王俊凯并没有再强加挑逗，而是满意地夸奖道，“易易真诚实呀，小凯哥哥这就奖励你。”掌中撸动的速度逐渐加快，随着一声走调但勾人的喟叹，千玺终于释放在了爱人手中。

惊蛰，是蛰虫惊而出走矣。

难得的好天气。挣脱了冬天的抑制，天气终于有了转暖的迹象。阳光和煦地洒下，洒在新绿的草坪上，洒在开得娇嫩的杏花上，像是给她们开了柔光滤镜一样。只不过天空还没有完全澄澈，云团慢慢悠悠地飘动、聚集。

千玺走出家门，他穿得低调但并不沉闷。棒球帽看似随意地扣在头上，却也藏起了他乖乖的发型。他的背包不沉，一点念想也没带上。千玺走得轻快，甚至放肆地咧开嘴角。他终于能够离开这里，走向通往未来的暗夜与城市，并且是和小凯一起。

小凯算是谁呢？

对于这座城和自己的过去，他唯一怀念的就是小凯和他度过的校园生活的一点片段，想念他开启省电模式做的操，想念他在联欢会上拯救游戏黑洞的自己，想念他难得认认真真讲事的模样。  
千玺想，如果他没有乱糟糟的过去和家庭，他一定会好好地念完高中、再念大学、不想写文的事、找一份稳定的工作、永远在暗中观察 陪伴王先生，直至死亡。

爱情之上，是挚友吧。

想着想着，易烊千玺就走到了十字路口。他看看表，没想到剩下的时间不多了。不过好在，王俊凯就坐在十字路口另一侧的咖啡店里，快点过马路肯定还来得及。仿佛看见小凯开朗的笑，千玺兴冲冲地奔去。

距离约好一同出走的时间越来越近了，小凯在座位上兴奋又激动。他丝毫不后悔做出一同离开的决定，这是场救赎，而我们恰巧都很勇敢，有着同过去同家庭同麻木的生活一刀两断的能力和决心。王俊凯好像是看见了正在向他跑来的易烊千玺，他紧紧地攥住椅子扶手，可爱的虎纹浮现在脸上。  
连刚刚在十字路口发出的巨大声响都没有听到。

是惊蛰的声音。

“嘭！”

街上和咖啡店里的人骚动起来了。


End file.
